1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of explosive compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method for the preparation of 7-amino-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan.
2. Description of Related Art
Energetic materials useful as components in solid propellants and explosives as well as methods for preparing same are well known in the art.
The synthesis and characterization of 7-amino-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan has been reported in United States Statutory Invention Registration No. H476 (incorporated by reference) wherein monochloro-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan in CH.sub.2 Cl.sub.2 is stirred under an ammonia atmosphere to precipitate the ammonium salt of 7-amino-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan. Treatment with dilute hydrochloric acid yields 7-amino-4,6-dinitrobenzofuroxan.